The 52nd Annual Hunger Games
by Digifan34
Summary: As the 52nd Hunger Games near, 24 young men and women are chosen to fight to the death. But will they be able to over come the elements, lose their innocence, and make tough decisions that will haunt them for the rest of their lives in order to survive the Hunger Games? The story follows Jaso Valik from District Seven. T for now, may move it to M later. Please R and R.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Hunger Games or anything related to them. **

Chapter One:

I should have seen it coming. My name had to be in there at least 20 times. Between my age, and the amount of tesserae I signed up for, my name was very common. Still, I never thought it would happen to me. I woke up feeling rather relaxed, considering the circumstances. Maybe it was naïve of me to think that today, of all days, I would be safe. It started like any other. I woke up to the sun beaming through my window. Below me, I could hear my father preparing breakfast. My mother was trying to keep herself busy before she had a mental breakdown. Being seventeen, this was the sixth time I was eligible for the reaping. I always dreaded this day, but over time you just learn to deal with it.

The reaping is an annual event where they choose competitors for the upcoming Hunger Games. The hunger games are a televised event, where 24 people fight to the death inside an arena. Two people – one boy and one girl – between the ages of twelve and eighteen are chosen from each district to fight to the death in an arena, to please the people of the capitol. The last remaining competitor is rewarded with riches and fame. However, they will always be linked to what they had to do in the arena. Only once has there been a victor from our district, district seven. They say the games serve as a reminder of the control that the capitol has over the districts, but at this point I am almost positive that they do it for pure entertainment.

Anyway, I walked downstairs where I met my father preparing the table. He laid out a nice spread. Eggs, bacon, even fresh rolls. We weren't a very rich family, so we often didn't eat very good meals. But on a day like today, I guess we may as well celebrate while we can. My father didn't say much, I could tell he hadn't slept last night. Our relationship is a rocky one. While we never fought, I feel like I don't know my dad, and I don't know if I'll ever get the chance to. My mother walked in shortly after I had sat down. Her eyes were red and puffy like she had been crying recently. My mother was always over protective of me when I was younger.

"Jaso, honey, I want you to know that everything is going to be okay," She told me the same thing every year. Unfortunately, I'm not sure how much she really believed that. Every year, there were parents whose worlds came crashing down on them. Having to let go of their sons or daughters, having to watch them die. I can't begin to imagine the difficulty of that. I know my mom and dad were envisioning it all night.

"I hope so Mom, I really do. But in the case that I do g-"

"Son, you're not going anywhere," my father interrupted. I think he was trying to convince himself, more than he was trying to convince me. He placed three platefuls of food in front of us, and we slowly began to eat. I normally have no problem shoveling down a plate of food, but today was different. I picked at my food for twenty minutes before I went upstairs to change. It is mandatory for us to dress formally for the reaping, as if it is something we ought to respect. I put on my 'nice' clothes, which consists of beige khakis and a white t-shirt. I washed my face, brushed my teeth and met my parents downstairs.

"I am leaving now, see you guys later." _One way or another_ I thought to myself.

"Bye, honey. I love you." My mom gave me a big hug, and began to cry.

"I haven't been chosen yet, you know" I said, blushing.

"I know. You're going to be okay." She finished as she gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the room.

"Good luck son. You're going to need it." My father gave me a pat on the shoulder and followed my mom out of the room.

It was hard leaving the house, knowing that it could be the last time I ever see it. It was a small home, located on the outskirts of district seven. The district itself isn't very big, but it is surrounded by trees making it huge. We normally go out into the trees and cut them down, to provide lumber for the capital. Working in the forests has made me good with axes, knives, and even climbing. Fortunately, these skills could all assist me in the arena. I continued down to the district square, where hundreds of children were lined up, registering for the reaping. I joined the line with a big number 17 above it. The line moved slowly. I wasn't sure if this was because of the peace keeper's stupidity, or everyone trying to stall so they wouldn't have to register. Unfortunately, if you skip the reaping, you are sentenced to death. Finally, I made my way up to the front of the line. They pricked my finger with some kind of needle, and dripped my blood onto some piece of paper. Eventually I made my way to my grouping, which was all the seventeen year olds, in the middle of the district square. There had to be at least three hundred children eligible for the reaping this year. Everyone, including myself was pale as a ghost. Many of the younger children were crying, while the eighteen year olds were just hoping to get through this last reaping so they were safe. Well, at least until they have children. I could see many people I recognized from the forests. Since the age of ten, we are required to work in the forests. The smaller children climb the trees and cut off the smaller branches, and any fruit on them, while the bigger children help the adults cut down and prepare the lumber for the capitol.

It took about an hour, but they finally organized everyone into the proper groups. In front of us, they built a large stage. In the center, was a large glass ball filled with hundreds of slips of paper, all of which contained somebodies name. Behind that, was a large screen, which was normally used to show a message from President Snow. Two years ago, at the second Quarter Quell, President Snow made each district supply twice as many tributes as normal, in some sort of sick celebration of the Hunger Games.

"Welcome, district seven, to the 52nd annual Hunger Games reaping!" A woman boomed from the front of the stage. I recognized her as Chleo Emerton. Her large red hair, and blue lips were unmistakable. She was as pale as snow, and very short. She was wearing a dark purple dress that dropped down to her knees. She was wearing matching purple high heels. A large smile stretched across her face, as she seemed somewhat pleased to be doing what she is doing. She has been our district escort since I can remember. Every year she looks the same, as if she doesn't age.

"This year, we will choose two lucky children to participate in the Hunger Games. But first, a message from President Snow," She smiled as she moved away from the screen. The screen lit up, and a face appeared on the screen. The man was old, and had a large beard that covered his face. He began to speak. He had a low, gravelly voice that echoed through the district square.

"Welcome district seven. As I speak to you today, we are about to pick two young individuals to embark on a journey in which they will fight for the honor of your district, and all of Panem. I wish you all the best of luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor." The screen went black and he was gone. Chleo Emerton walked towards the center of the stage, raising the microphone to her mouth.

"Well, let's get to it. Shall we? As with anything," she paused, "ladies first." She reached her hand into the glass ball and pulled out a slip of paper. She unfolded it and read, "Ruby Milone."

Ruby is two years younger than I am. I have never talked to her before, but I recognized her from the forests. She wasn't very tall, in fact she was tiny, but I have seen her work before. She is the best climber in the district, and very crafty. She slowly walked up to the stage, with a look of utter disbelief on her face. She had long red hair, to match her red dress. She joined Chleo Emerton up on the stage. In the distance, I could hear crying. I figured it was someone in her family. She took her place to the right of Chleo Emerton, and I could tell she was trying to fight back tears. I couldn't imagine all the thoughts going through her head.

"Alright, thank you Ms. Milone. Now, for the gentleman to accompany her." She made it sound like it was for some sort of date. Chleo Emerton reached into the ball and pulled out another slip of paper. I was praying to whatever would listen that my name wasn't the one on that piece of paper.

Chleo Emerton paused for a moment before calling out, "Jaso Vilak."

I felt like my stomach dropped through the floor, all the way down to the center of the earth. Me. How could it be me? There is at least a hundred other young men hear who could have been pulled, and it was me. A mixture of rage and fear boiled up inside me. I wanted to scream out, go hug my mom, do anything just to escape going up to the stage. I stood there in shock, before a peace keeper came and grabbed my arm. He escorted me up to the stage where I took my place next to Chleo Emerton. She took my hand and smiled at me. She raised my arm up, as if to celebrate the fact I was about to go and die, and called out to the crowd, "Your district seven tributes!"

In the distance, I saw my mom crying, and my dad trying his best to comfort her. I knew that this was their worst dream come true. I was dragged off the stage and sent into a large building. The brought me to a small room where I was by myself. My mind began racing. I thought of all the things I'd never see again, the things I'd never do again. I began to breakdown just as my parents walked through the door. My mother wrapped her arms around me and began sobbing. My dad patted me on the shoulder like he always did.

"Mom, listen, you need to be strong. I need to you take care of yourself for me. I can't go into that arena knowing you aren't going to be okay." I said. It sounded cheesy, but it is true. Going into that arena is hard enough, but knowing that your mother is going to lose herself makes it much worse.

She stopped crying and nodded her head. I know it was hard for her, but the effort made me feel better.

"Son, you are strong enough to win this. You need to protect yourself and be smart. You can do it. You're a fighter and you need to fight your hardest to win this thing. I believe in you." My father gave me a big hug. It was the first time he has ever hugged me. I guess he figured this would be his last chance. I wasn't so sure I believed what he was staying, but I was going to fight my hardest. For the next few minutes we remained silent, and just hugged each other for the last time. A peace keeper came through the door and escorted me out of the room. He escorted me down to a limo, where we drove to the train station. As I boarded the train I looked back at the seventh district, and its surrounding forest, for the last time. The train left the station, and I left everything I had ever known.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

The next few days all felt like a blur. After an overnight train ride, we arrived in the Capitol mid-afternoon. Ruby and I were met by our stylist teams. Lutea Necklar and her two assistants Teal and Magenta were assigned to work on me. Lutea was small, and she looked like she was glowing. Her golden hair matched her lips and her nails. Her skin was a pale color, which made it look like light was reflecting off her. Her and her team worked on my body relentlessly until I was 'as good as I'm going to get'. Lutea talked about stupid things, like clothes and fashion, the entire time I was with her. The girl would never stop talking. I just smiled and nodded my head, trying to act like I could care. Not that I wouldn't care, under normal circumstances I would have tried to humor her, but I am going to enter an arena in two days, and I'm probably not going to come back out alive. Occasionally, Ruby and I would cross paths. Her stylist team was trying to make her look like a real ruby, and they did a good job. Normally, I had only seen Ruby working in the forests, with her hair tied up and wearing rugged clothes. It is strange to see her looking like a girl, but I don't mind it.

That night, were the chariot rides. Our costumes were made up mostly of tree bark that was strategically placed to cover my sensitive areas. The point of the chariot rides is to impress sponsors, and I am pretty sure we didn't stand out. Not to say we did poorly, but our outfits didn't impress me, and I can only hope it hadn't had the same effect on the sponsors. We burst onto the cobblestone road that lead through a giant stadium, of sorts, with hundreds of thousands of sponsors staring down on us, critiquing our look. I did my best to put on a big smile, and wave at the crowd. Heck, I even blew a kiss to some blue haired women in the front row. Still, I was nothing compared to Ruby. She looked amazing, and even though she is only up to my shoulder, kind of dangerous. I didn't really see much of the other tributes' costumes, but I imagine they were all looking good.

We pulled up in front of a large balcony hanging fifty feet above us. I looked around at the other tributes, and District one dressed up in an angel like outfit, that made them look graceful and terrifying at the same time. The other Careers from districts two and four all looked like they were enjoying the moment. They were trained all their lives for the Hunger Games, even though that technically against the rules. I couldn't really gather much from the rest of the tributes. None of them looked as though they were really scary competitors. But I would know more after our training sessions.

President Snow stepped out onto the balcony with a microphone in his hand.

"Welcome citizens of the Capitol, to the 52nd annual Hunger Games" The crowd erupted. These people lived for the Hunger Games. To them, it is nothing more than a game. The few weeks that the Hunger Games are on, the Capitol is on lockdown. Everyone is glued to their screens, waiting for the next child to die. Back in District Seven, we are required to watch the Hunger Games. We do our best to comfort the families of the fallen tributes, but there isn't much we can do. I remember a few years ago, one family lost their only child. They went into such an extreme depression, that they both stopped eating and eventually starved themselves to death. No matter what we offered, they wouldn't eat. They couldn't. I only hope that the same thing doesn't happen to my parents when I'm gone.

"Impressive showing, tributes," President Snow bellowed. "Shall we give a round of applause to the stylist teams?" The crowd erupted once again. Anything this man said, they would all cheer. If he told them to eat their own feet, they'd probably scream his praise just before doing it.

"Now, I would just like to wish our 24 tributes the best of luck. This looks like the most impressive class in years. May the odds," He paused for a moment, "be ever in your favor." He stepped back as the Panem anthem began to play and our flag rose from the floor to his balcony. It is protocol for the tributes to sing this song with pride, but I couldn't. This song sickened me. Ruby looked at me like _'what the heck are you doing?'_ but I just shook my head. I just hoped that this didn't make any sponsors upset with me, but I'm sure it did.

After the anthem stopped playing, we filed out of the stadium, waving and acting like we were having the time of our lives. When we changed out of our tree bark attire, I was met by my mentor, Mara Dilebar. She won the 34th Hunger Games. She was the only female from a non-career district to win the Games. She won mostly by outsmarting the other tributes. In her Games, the elements were their main enemy. One day it would be torrential downpour, and then the next day it would be a blizzard. She won the war of attrition, as she managed to use her knowledge of the forests to survive. That was the year before I was born. She was the last winner from District Seven, and the only one alive. We had two other victors. Shea, who won the 7th Games by beating the crap out of everyone, and Marek, who won the 19th Games using his bow and arrow. Shea committed suicide five years ago, because he lost his mind and began hallucinating about the Games. Marek died two years after his games, due to drug overdose. If there is one thing I have learned, it's that in these Games, there is no winner.

She gave me what my mom would call 'the stink eye'. I could tell she wasn't impressed with my actions, and to be honest, I don't blame her.

"Nice stunt, kid. Are you trying to get no sponsors?" Her voice was surprisingly tense. I have never seen her upset before.

"I couldn't sing that song. I'm not a citizen of the Capitol."

"Who cares? If you want to stay alive, you sing the damn song. You do whatever the Capitol wants you to. Jaso, it is hard to swallow our pride, but sometimes we need to act like puppets to survive. When you are in the arena and you need help, these people are going to remember that. These next two days, I need you on your best behavior. You have a real shot at winning these Games, just don't screw it up for yourself." She gave me one last pleading look, and walked away. I knew she was right. Only two more days of sucking up to these people, and then it will be over.

The next day, we were placed in a giant practice facility to learn basic survival skills. Living out in the forest my whole life, I had a good grasp on basic survival in the wilderness. I decided to focus on things like tying knots, setting traps, and medicine. I became pretty good at knots and traps, but I had trouble mastering the medicine techniques. Many of the herbs and berries I had never seen before, and I couldn't seem to figure out what they did. After a little while, I decided to move on, hoping that I had a decent enough grasp of the medicine to come in handy one day. Later in the day, we practiced with weapons. I could use an axe and a knife quite well, but I figured it would be better for me to practice my swordsmanship and archery. Hopefully I would be able to get my hand on some kind of knife in the arena. It would give me my best opportunity to win the Games, but I couldn't be so sure. I trained mostly by myself, but occasionally Ruby would join me. She and I had gotten closer in the last few days, and I really started to enjoy her company, but I had trouble getting over the fact that I may have to kill her in a few days. She was amazing at building things. She could set up traps in seconds, and create a spear out of a twig. Her skills with her hands worried me, so I tried to get her on my side. Well, for as long as we can. The girl from District One, Juno, was incredible with the sword. She moved at a lightning fast pace, slicing practice dummies in two with the flick of her wrist. She looked like she was born with a sword in her hand. Victor, the boy from District One, could throw a spear across the training center with ease. I hoped I would never run into them in the arena.

The other careers looked good, as always. They all were big and well fed. They were all skilled fighters, and made things look easy. The girl from District Six, Rachael, was amazing at throwing knives. She stood thirty feet away from her target and hit it in the middle. Most of the other tributes didn't stand out. They all were decent at something, but great at nothing.

After our group training sessions were over, we had our individual sessions in front of the Gamesmakers and potential sponsors, where we would be assessed a training score. I was hoping to score an eight or better. Maybe that would help me win back some sponsors. District One was set to go first, and District Twelve last. Ruby and I sat there making small talk. Eventually, it became her turn.

"Good luck. You'll do great," I said smiling at her. She gave me a worried look, and I know she was unsure of herself. "Hey, just go in there and make some traps and weapons. When they see what you can create out of nothing they'll have no choice but to give you a big score." She gave me a weak smile and walked into the training center. I waited nervously for about twenty minutes before my name was called. I entered the training center and immediately went to grab a knife. I picked up one that was about ten inches long. It felt heavier than the ones I use at home, but these were higher quality. I darted over to the practice dummies and began slashing them up. I turned and sliced, span and chopped until the dummies were nothing more than pieces of rubber. I had a few people interested in me, but that wasn't enough. I walked over to the weapons table, and picked up a few small hatchets. I turned and walked about forty feet away from my target. I grabbed the first hatchet and threw it at the target. It hit it in the center of the head. I saw a few people stir, trying to get a better look. I threw the second hatchet and it stuck right beside the first one. Of all the ways to die, a small axe to the head might be one of the worst. I had one hatchet left, and I knew I needed to make a big impression. I decided to walk back another twenty feet, hoping to get another bullseye. I got a good grip on the hatchet and threw it as best I could. It hit the target in the shoulder. Not a direct hit, but it wasn't necessarily a bad result either. The sponsors whispered to each other, while pointing at me. I hoped this was a good thing, but I needed to do more.

"Two more minutes" The head Gamesmaker called. I hadn't seen him before, so I figured that this was his first games. That usually was a bad sign, because they make it brutal to make their mark on the Games. For my final act, I grabbed another hatchet, and a small throwing knife. I had to show them everything I could do. I ran towards a support pillar near where the Gamesmaker was standing and began climbing. I climbed trees my whole life, so it became second nature for me. I got about thirty feet above the ground. I was level with the Gamesmaker and looked him in the eyes. He looked intrigued by what I was doing. All I wanted to do was not make a fool of myself. I held on to the pillar with my left arm and my legs wrapped around it. I grabbed the hatchet and prepared myself to throw it. I lifted my arm, and just before I let go, I lost grip of the pillar and plummeted for the ground beneath me. I landed on my side, which sent a searing pain up my whole body. I could hear the Gamesmaker and sponsors laughing. I just hoped that my earlier performance was what they would remember, but I had a feeling that wouldn't be the case.

I picked myself up off the ground, trying not to act hurt. I looked up to the sponsors, bowed and said "Thank you for your time," and walked out of the training facility. Outside, Ruby and Mara were waiting for me.

"How'd it go?" Ruby asked.

"I think I made an impression," _on the floor_. Mara stared at me, and I tried to hide the fact that pain was pulsating through my whole body. I have had bad falls from up high before, but never onto a concrete floor. I just hoped I hadn't broken anything. "I am going to go shower, I'll see you guys later." I went back up to my room in our suite on the seventh floor of the hotel, got cleaned up, and took a short nap.

I was woken by Ruby shaking me, "The training scores are about to be announced."

I walked over to the television where I saw Juno's picture with a big number 10 next to it. That was surely because of her skills with swords. All of the Careers got at least a nine. The boy from district five scored the lowest score with a 3. I wasn't really surprised, the guy trips over his own feet when he walks. Both tributes from District Six received an 8. Other than the careers, they may have been the most dangerous. Finally, Ruby's face appeared on the screen. Beside her picture was a large number 9. She smiled, and hugged Mara. I gave her a pat on the back, but I was really nervous. I either could have scored really well, or very low, depending on how the Gamesmakers felt about my attempt at flying. My picture came up on the screen, and I felt elated. I had got an 8. Ruby gave me a hug, and I felt one hundred times better than I did about four hours ago.

That night was mostly spent talking strategy, and how we were going to survive.

"Water, weapons, food and shelter are what you are going to need to survive, in that order. If you can, find water first. See if you can set up an area around there. You can go a little while without food, but you need water right away. Jaso, Ruby, I don't want you running into the cornucopia. It is too dangerous. Most likely, half of the tributes won't make it past the first half an hour. Don't be one of those tributes. If there is something close to your starting point, grab it and get out of there. Surely the Careers will be in the center praying on those of you who are dumb enough to go into the middle. Put some distance between yourself and the other tributes. Let them do the dirty work. And if you're lucky, the Careers might begin killing each other."

I tried to take in everything she said. It made sense. That's how she won her games. She outlasted the other tributes and played smart, and I hoped to do the same thing.

"What about each other?" Ruby asked. It caught me by surprise. I didn't really think about what we would do when we got into the arena. All I knew is I didn't want to be the one to kill her.

"I think it would be best for you to be apart. You don't want to get to close, this is the Hunger Games after all," Mara replied. It sucked to hear, but I knew she was right. I was going to try to work alone in these Games. We continued to talk about traps and things like that until I went to bed.

The next day we had our interviews with Caesar Flickerman that were televised across all of Panem. This was the last chance we had to win over the sponsors. Most of the girls were dressed in beautiful dresses that made them look stunning. The males were dressed in a suit or tuxedo, and did their best to charm the crowd. When it was my turn to be interviewed, I became very nervous. I was normally a reserved person, not one that can talk in front of thousands of people. I walked onto the stage and sat in a chair next to Caesar. His hair was a bright orange, like the sun when it sets at night. He had been doing these interviews for a long time. He got very good at working tributes through the process, and made me feel comfortable.

"Welcome, Jaso. How are you feeling these days?" He asked me.

_Awesome, it's not like I am going to die soon or anything._

"Well, it has been hard, obviously, but I feel good. The Capitol and its citizens have been incredible, and I can't thank them enough," I replied. My goal was to get as many people to like me as possible.

"Ah, such a sweet young man. So, what is your family back home like?"

"Well, my father works in the forest cutting down trees, and my mother stays at home taking care of us."

"What did they say to you when you left for the Capitol?" Caesar asked.

"Good luck. You can do it. I believe in you. Things like that." A lump formed in my throat. In all of this, I had forgotten about my parents, and how they would be sitting at home watching this, most likely crying. I fought back the tears myself.

"Do you believe you can do it?" Caesar asked me. It felt like he was the only one here who had actually compassion for the tributes.

"I.. I don't know," I said quietly. I had trouble admitting it, but I really didn't believe I could. I looked down into my lap, and Caesar placed his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and he smiled at me.

He continued to ask me basic questions, and I did my best to give likable answers. At the end of the interview he asked me, "So, that Ruby is something else, isn't she?" The question caught me by surprise. He was right, but I didn't want to say that.

"What are you implying, Caesar?" I retorted, giving him a big smile.

"I don't know. You're a good looking young man; she's a good looking young woman." He smirked at me.

I felt a little uncomfortable, so I tried to play it off. I knew I was blushing hard right now. "She is an amazing girl, but I wouldn't mess with her. She'd beat me up. Did you see her training score?" The crowd laughed and applauded. I managed to get through the interview process without making myself look like a fool. Caesar shook my hand, told me good luck, and that he was rooting for me. Though I am sure he says that to everyone, it made me feel good. I walked off the stage, waved good bye to the crowd, and went backstage.

I spent the rest of the night watching the replay of the interviews on the TV in my suite.

I woke up in the middle of the night, and over to the window. Below me I could see the Capitol. They looked like they would never finish celebrating the Games. It was strange looking down at this city, knowing that tomorrow I would be entering the arena. A week ago, I would have been preparing myself for the forests, not certain death.

"Can't sleep?" Mara walked up beside me, and stared down at the Capitol. "Frustrating, isn't it? They are celebrating something as cruel as the Games. I see it every year, and it doesn't make me feel any better."

We both stood in silence, observing the citizens of the Capitol carry on with their lives like there they have no care in the world.

"You did a good job in your interview today," Mara said.

"Thanks, but I don't think it matters. I won't get many sponsors anyway."

"I am going to do my best to make sure you get what you need, Jaso. I hope you know that. Every year I see two people walk into that arena, and none return. Every year I have to get close to people that I'm never going to see again. I have to reassure them that everything is going to be okay, that they can win, when I know that they can't. I'm not going to sit here and tell you that you have what it takes, because I don't know that you do. But what I do know is that no matter what, I want you to do your best." I could tell this was hard for her. She has had to do this so many times that she couldn't sit here and tell me something that wasn't true.

"Thanks, Mara. I appreciate it. Just promise me, after all this is done, make sure my family is going to be okay." I looked her in the eyes and she nodded back at me.

"Thank you. There really isn't a winner in these games, is there?" I saw a tear form in her eyes, and I knew how hard this was on her. I gave her a hug, and told her, "Hey, maybe next year I can help you with this mentoring thing."

"Maybe," She said quietly. Seeing Mara like this made me wonder if winning the Games is any better than losing them. Mara turned and walked back to her room, and there I was, alone and helpless. I decided to go back to bed, though I knew I wasn't going to be able to sleep at all tonight.

The next morning, the breakfast table was pretty quiet. I tried to eat a big meal, not knowing when my next one would be. After breakfast, we were prepared for the arena. I wore a black T-shirt and a blue jacket. They gave me a pair of black pants that were designed to keep me warm when it's cold and cold when it is warm. The jacket was a waterproof windbreaker, but it wasn't very heavy so I knew I couldn't count on it at night. I was going to need to find a sleeping bag. I was brought down to a small room in the basement of the training facility. Inside the room was a tube that would bring me up to my platform in the arena. We had ten minutes before we had to be in the arena. My mind was exploding with thoughts about home, my family, strategy, Ruby, the other tributes, and what was going to happen in ten minutes. I felt as though my chest was going to explode. I had never been so scared in my life. I paced slowly across the room, trying to calm myself down, but it didn't work.

Mara walked into the room after about five minutes. I assumed she was with Ruby.

"You ready?" She asked me.

"No, I can't do this. I can't go out there and die."

"Jaso, be brave. You are going to be okay."

"I thought you didn't tell that to tributes anymore," I replied.

"I actually believe it this time. You are strong, smart, and can do things these other tributes can't. You need to be courageous, and fight for the chance to see your family again. Jaso, you can do this. I believe in you. So does Ruby," that last remark caught me off guard.

"She does? I figure if anyone from District Seven is going to win, it is going to be her."

"Just be brave. If you do that, you can be the one who exits the arena at the end of the Games." She hugged me, and just held me there. I didn't want her to let go.

"Thirty seconds," a metallic voice said from the speaker above.

"I guess this is it," I took a deep breath and entered the tube. Mara looked me in the eyes and smiled. She did help me feel better. The floor beneath me, and the last thing I saw was Mara mouthing the words, 'I believe'.

The arena was huge. To my left, in the distance I saw mountains. They looked to be huge, and I didn't really want to find myself over there. Chances are, there would be some water over there, a run off or something, but I don't think I would want to scale those mountains. Though, I could get the higher ground. We were surrounded by a forest. I just hoped there would be a river or something like that around here. In the middle of us was the cornucopia. It was shaped like a horn and made out of pure gold. Bags of supplies, weapons, and many other useful items surrounded it. The Gamesmakers want the tributes to run in there and fight for supplies. Many tributes die in there, and I didn't want to be one of them. About twenty feet in front of me was a backpack. I figured it would be best for me to grab that and get out of here. In the middle I saw a bunch of small axes and knifes tied to a belt. I know they put that there to tempt me, but it was just too risky.

I looked around at the other tributes. Everyone looked nervous. The Careers eyed the center, knowing they would be able to get most of the supplies. I looked over to Ruby, and found her staring at the forest behind her. I figured she was planning on escaping into there right away. She wasn't good with weapons, as far as I could tell, so it would be best for her to escape and find some water. Knowing her, I would probably come across one of her traps.

In the sky, a giant face appeared. It was the Gamesmaker.

"Good luck tributes. May the odds be ever in your favor," He smiled and disappeared.

A giant 10 came on the screen.

_Okay. Stay calm_

9

_You can do this_

8

_Get to that backpack and get out of here_

7

_Stay strong_

6

_Oh god_

5

_Calm down_

4

_Okay _

3

_Let's_

2

_do_

1

_This _


End file.
